grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysiddion
Mysiddion was a character in MORITURI TE SALUTANT. Profile Description: Myssidion’s a dragon. No bells and whistles. Not a Chinese dragon, or some kind of mystical river spirit, or anything pretentious like that – just your standard-issue fifty-foot golden death lizard that sits on piles of treasure, hands out riddles and torches peasants. Straight-up dragon. Mysiddion’s about a thousand years old, and he’s been doing the whole ‘invincible monster’ thing for a good long while now. It’s not like armies, other mythical beasts that 13-year-olds like to draw, and the occasional Chosen One don’t threaten his existence from time to time, but he gets by by being just a little smarter than you’d expect him to be. That whole Jack and the Beanstalk thing? That’s not gonna work. He’d like you to believe that it’s gonna work, but that’s just because it’ll be funnier when he stops pretending to sleep and eats you. That’s not to say he’s not still into the whole treasure scene. Treasure is still cool. Weapons/Abilities: Teeth, claws, fire breath, inch-thick scales that are about as hard as iron and mildly resistant to magic, a coating of gold and gems on his underbelly (swag, not armor), and big enough wings to move it all. Also: being generally terrifying. Biography: So there was this guy once, right? ‘Cept he was a dragon. And this dragon – his name was Mysiddion, the Scourge of Klangsbor, and all who spoke it swore and spat at the ground in the same breath – he was resting in his lair, after a long and uneventful day of pillaging villages and picking off stupid heroic adventurers, when the light from a hole he’d smashed in the ceiling of his vast abyssal cavern split open. It was really more of a skylight, and the only reason he’d made it was because adventurers who thought they were clever would always see it as an easy way in and try to climb down like little spiders with knives to steal his treasure and kill him while he slumbered. All adventurers thought they were clever, so they always tried to climb in through the skylight, so Mysiddion always knew exactly where people were going to come in from, so they always got eaten. It was a pretty good system. Anyway, apparently this also applied to gods, because the light streaming down through the plumes of dust that stirred every time Myssie took a breath split open in a swirling inferno of red and gold and it was all really dramatic and held a strange otherworldly beauty. You know how it is. Anyway, Valthen, God of Fire, War and the Forge passed into the mortal plane with a goblet in one hand and a slightly lesser goddess in the other, and He was all like, “Mʏsɪᴅᴅɪᴏɴ, Bʀᴏ, ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ sᴇᴇɴ Cᴇᴅʀɪᴄ?” “What?” rumbled Mysiddion as he sat up, blinking sleepily. “What’s a Cedric?” “Hᴇ's ᴍʏ Cʜᴀᴍᴘɪᴏɴ.” spoke Valthen. “I ɢᴀᴠᴇ ʜɪᴍ ᴀ sᴡᴏʀᴅ, ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇ ʀᴀɴ ᴏғғ ᴛᴏ ғɪɢʜᴛ ᴅʀᴀɢᴏɴs ᴀɴᴅ ᴘɪᴄᴋ ᴜᴘ ᴡᴇɴᴄʜᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ ʜᴇ's ɢᴏɴᴇ. Dᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ɪᴛ?” “No, I don’t… I mean I don’t think so. What did he taste like?” asked Myssie, dragging a claw through his vast hoard of glittering treasure. “Uʜ, ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ʙᴇᴀʀᴅ,” thundered Valthen, “ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛʜɪs ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ʙɪɢ sᴡᴏʀᴅ.” “Well, that narrows it down.” “Bʟᴏɴᴅᴇ ʜᴀɪʀ? Sᴡᴏʀᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sɪᴢᴇ ᴏғ ᴀ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ? Cᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴛʜʀᴏᴡ ғɪʀᴇʙᴀʟʟs? Kɪɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴀ ʙᴀᴅᴀss?” “Uh, maybe? It’s pretty dark in here, but…” “Hᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ʀᴜɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴅᴏᴏʀ.” “Oh, then no,” confirmed Myssie, scooping up a fistful of coins and letting them fall between his vast claws. “You know, proba-“ And with that, he vanished in a flash of light. Coins spilled out of the air and clattered to the floor. Huh, thought Valthen. That was interesting. In MORITURI TE SALUTANT Mysiddion was retconned out of existence when Godbot wanted to leave the battle. Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:No Image